Vitamin and mineral supplements for human and veterinary use are commonplace. Some diets, heavy physical exercise and disease conditions can require the intake of considerable quantities of minerals and vitamins apart from those generally obtained from what otherwise would be considered a normal diet. Vitamin and mineral supplementation is important primarily for those who have inadequate diets, including growing children. Older adults have an additional need for calcium to help prevent age-related bone loss. Postmenopausal women need additional calcium due to hormonal changes which can accelerate the rate of bone loss leading to a further diminishment in bone mass. Therefore, supplementation of the diet with a highly bioavailable source of calcium is desirable.
Calcium can be obtained from a variety of dietary sources. Primary sources of calcium are dairy products, in particular milk, which account for 75% of the daily calcium intake while foods other than dairy products generally contribute less than 200 mg of calcium daily. However, beginning in young adulthood and continuing through later life, the general population may not consume milk in sufficient quantities to obtain the recommended dietary levels of calcium. This diminished consumption can be caused by lactose intolerance as well as by the unattractiveness of milk as a drink for social occasions.
One consideration for the efficacy of calcium supplementation is that all calcium sources are not equally soluble or bioavailable. Calcium citrate is poorly soluble in water; 1 gram of calcium citrate dissolves in 1,050 grams of cold water. Calcium malate exhibits a slightly greater solubility. Calcium hydroxide is only slightly soluble in water, and it absorbs carbon dioxide from the air to readily form calcium carbonate which is also limited in terms of solubility.
It is essential for the bioavailability of calcium that the calcium salts be soluble in the stomach and intestine. This solubility aids in making calcium more readily available for absorption. Thus, the choice of calcium salts depends upon the interaction of the salts with secretions in the stomach and intestine.
Chewable tablets are a popular form of calcium supplements. However, they leave a gritty mouthfeel and a chalky aftertaste which many find unpleasant. The utility of these known supplements varies. Unlike agents, such as estrogen, which affect the metabolism of bone, calcium nutritional supplements have been thought to merely provide another source of the nutrient which may or may not be properly absorbed and metabolized.
Concentrated liquid bioavailable calcium supplements are unknown in the art. Several beverages containing calcium are known however, they provide milk level calcium (1/3 RDA) in 6 to 8 oz. of beverage; are cloudy, often show signs of solids settling, and are available in limited flavors (usually citrus).
Calcium citrate malate (CCM) is a highly bioavailable source of calcium. Calcium citrate malate may be obtained as a powder or can be formed in situ. Currently, calcium citrate malate can be obtained in certain commercially available juice beverages which provide milk level calcium in a good tasting product.
A need exists to provide a means of fortifying a variety of normally consumed food and beverage products. A sweetener supplement fortified with a concentrated bioavailable calcium source, such as calcium citrate malate can provide a means to fortify food and beverages in a liquid form and carrier, which is commonly used as a normal ingredient in the preparation of food and beverage products. Such a sweetener supplement would preferably be in a pourable/pumpable solution for maximum ease in usage. Formulating a pourable/pumpable solution with concentrated calcium citrate malate causes difficulties in solubilizing the solid ingredients such as the acids, sugar and calcium source. As more calcium is added more acid is added and there is less liquid to dissolve, the solids. This means that the components used to form CCM account for larger and larger proportions of the solids and generally from about 5% to 65% by weight of the compositions of the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to prepare sweetener supplements which are nutritionally supplemented with concentrated calcium citrate malate; are bioavailable; are clear solutions visually undistinguishable from commonly used liquid sweeteners; and when used in beverages and foods can provide an acceptable taste.